


Garden Of Words

by CutieCassie18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu loved them as time passes by, Character Study, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Just read to know hehe, Language of Flowers, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu-centric, Pining Miya Atsumu, This was supposed to be for Atsumu week, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18
Summary: Inside an appealing garden full of flowers with beautiful meanings,Atsumu Miya surrounded himself with painful yet beautiful memories.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Garden Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for taking the time to ready my fic! I deeply appreciated it. <3
> 
> (Sorry in advance if I got the meanings wrong. I studied and researched the meanings of the flowers, it was a bit difficult at first with all the work but it's worth it! So I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.)

Atsumu lost in his own thoughts, walked around the garden silently. He admired the flowers and the plants that swayed gently due to the cold breeze. He really appreciates it. He may not look like it, but he really loves flowers. Especially the symbols and meaning behind each one.

He enjoyed the cool breeze, breathing into the fresh air. He looked around, seeing all the beautiful flowers dancing happily. He saw some carnations as he walked, white and pink. Such beautiful colors. Pink carnations, his favorite one. He adored those pink carnations.

He remembered giving them to his captain, his former captain. After graduation he asked him to stay for a while, feeling nervous, he gave the flowers.   
  


Pink carnations

Pink ones, he chose that color for his captain. 

His captain smiled and accepted the flowers with all his heart. He also gave Atsumu one last hug as captain.  
  
  


_I will never forget you_

"Pink carnations? Such beautiful flowers to see." 

"Thank you for everything, captain."

"I'm not your captain anymore Atsumu,"

"You will always be our captain, my captain, Kita-san"

Kita Shinsuke smiled.

He continued walking, a smile forming on his lips as he remembered a moment only they would know. He can see the sun, beautiful and bright as always; but this time, it was setting, the glow slowly getting lost with the clouds as the moon and stars would soon emerge. The garden Atsumu was walking became more astounding and amazing. He was left breathless as he stared at the view upon him.

As he passed by, he saw some simple yet elegant flowers, or more specifically, Daffodils.

Daffodils are his favorites too. He loves the simplicity of the color. Not-so Atsumu if you think, the latter always like being extra and probably needs attention too; but if you explore the unknown side of him, the one he would never show the world, you'll see how soft and vulnerable he truly is. He loves too much, maybe that's why the endgame is always him walking away with a broken heart.

  
He never thought he would fall in love with his brother's best friend, the oh-so-beautiful eyes, and his handsome smirk. He kept it hidden, he doesn't want to ruin what they have now. Especially seeing the way his brother looks at him as if he was the universe, the missing puzzle to his piece. 

He loves him, but Atsumu loves his brother more. He wouldn't take away his happiness, he may be a jerk but he would never do that to his own twin brother. He helped him confessed at the end of the day, giving him some advice.

"Flowers? Never knew ya' were the sentimental type, 'Tsumu"

"Shut up, I'm helping ya! Now go before ya regret it" 

He glanced at the way Suna smiled as Osamu gave him some flowers, specifically roses, a dozen of them. Atsumu couldn't help but smile as he saw Suna accepted them whole-heartedly. He walked away.

Weeks later, he gave Suna something.

_Cheers to the new beginnings with him_

"Daffodils? Osamu was right, you're really sentimental," 

"Just be a grateful idiot,"

Suna Rintarou thanked him, with a genuine smile Atsumu loved.  
  


Loved  
  


He never asked the meaning behind it, but he kept the flowers in a special place, beside the roses.

Atsumu got tired of walking, looking at the flowers made him hungry. He's gonna kick Osamu for this, commenting last time that a specific flower looked a bit similar to Onigiri. He sat down, feeling up the grass on his hands. Oh how soft it was, Atsumu loves the feeling. He gazes up at the sky, bright colors were dying as some cold ones started to replace them. The lamps surrounding the garden started to glow up.  
  


He noticed the flowers near the wall, swaying gently as the wind danced with them.

Rosemary flowers 

He also noticed the lamp above it, shining brightly and perfectly. Making him remember the boy he waited for years, just to find out he was already happy with someone.  
Atsumu accepted that, hence, he's really, really happy for them.

  
The orange hair boy came into his life, happily jumping around. A small boy Atsumu swore that he would protect him; but as he came back, Atsumu knows, he knows that he doesn't need to protect him anymore, he's all grown up now. Atsumu also knew that he is happy and satisfied with someone already. 

He even came for Atsumu for advice. The latter, happy that he trusted him, gave the orange-haired boy one of the best advice. It worked for Osamu, so of course, it will work on him. 

"Atsumu-san, are you sure? Kageyama's not the type to... you know."

"He's gonna appreciate that! Trust me Sh-- Ow Bokkun! Oi, wait I'm not done with my advice yet!"

Sneaking into the back, with Bokuto of course, they hid behind a large tree under the nice sunlight. He can see the way Kageyama's eyes shined with affection as he saw the flowers, wonderful red tulips. 

Atsumu's happy to know that the feelings are mutual, he's done with the job so he walked away. Bokuto glanced at him with watchful eyes but never said a word. 

The next day, he decided to give something special to him.

_Remembrance_

"Wow! Rosemary flowers? They're really nice but I don't know the meaning behind it."  
  


_One day I'm gonna set for you_  
  


That day already came, so no used to give those flowers now. But he wanted to give it, maybe because the promise was already fulfilled. Those flowers are a sign of the now-fulfilled promise. 

"Dontcha worry about it, I was supposed to give this to ya' years ago "

"Ah, thank you so much Atsumu-san!" 

"No problem, Shoyo-kun. Congrats for yesterday by the way!"

Hinata Shoyo gave out a cheeky grin. Atsumu listened as Hinata tells them stories and things from yesterday.

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling sink in. He didn't know walking around the garden is painful yet such an amazing feeling. He felt another cool breeze hits his face. He let out a tired sighed, letting his eyelids open to see the stars twinkling in the sky. 

Atsumu always loves the idea that the sky is just a huge canvas, with colors harmonizing each other. 

He sat up, took a deep breath, then fully standing up. He glanced around, now that he was able to think clearly, he never saw the outside of this majestic garden. Weird huh? He really can't remember, he can't even remember how he got to the garden in the first place. He looked around for an exit but eventually gave up. The garden is a huge place and you could even get lost here; not that he doesn't want to stay, but he really needs to go home. 

He shook his head and continued walking. What's the point, he'll just walk around for a while. His eyes gazed to something beside him, he stopped and turned around to get a better look.

Oh, how pure and angelic it looks. A little curve forming on Atsumu's face, eyes shimmering with gentleness as he stared at it. The color yellow on the middle made Atsumu chuckle, oh how cute these flowers are.

This may be Atsumu's top favorite, maybe...  
  


White Chrysanthemums  
  


They swayed gently as the breeze came back. Atsumu sat down beside the flowers, clenching his heart with closed eyes.

He never knew he was capable to love an annoying yet gorgeous germaphobe. Snarky comments and smirking faces during practices, silently watching tv during Fridays, eating out, and embarrassing each other during free time. Atsumu, slowly and painfully, fell in love again.

Behind those annoying smirks are gentle and genuine smiles. A laugh Atsumu considered music to his ears. A caring facade behind those scary glares.

And a heart already reserved for someone, someone that is not Atsumu. The latter knew, the way he admired and looked at him, Atsumu knew.

All the longing chats and gazes, all for him; but Atsumu listened, hanging onto each word like his life depends on it, helping the one he loves and giving him the best advices he could offer.

"Ya' should give him that,"

"Wow Miya, never took you like the flower lover type."

"Really Om- Oi Bokuto that's my onigiri! Anyways, atleast be a little thankful, I'm helpin' yah!"

"Yes yes, Though Wakatoshi-kun is not a flower type person, but guess I'll give it a try,"

Bokuto, giving him a pat on the back, after their team mate announced that they're finally dating. They celebrated for a while before continuing practices. He heard Bokuto asking the man in love what flower he did he give. The said man glanced at Atsumu, letting out a small but genuine smile, then back at Bokuto. 

"Purple lilacs,"

"Oh! Just like their high school color before!" 

Atsumu fixed his things, telling the coach he wasn't feeling well, and left. Suprisingly, their coach told him to rest for a while before coming back. Atsumu couldn't be happier. Gazing a glance at the man he once loved before proceeding forward. Too many thought, he didn't notice the watchful eyes from his Owl-like teammate.  
  


Maybe Atsumu's love was a bit tad serious that's why he's crying on his bed with a plant beside him. 

He never knew getting his heart broken would hurt so much. He was so used to this, but why now? 

He must do it, in order to move on. He has no choice but he's gonna do it for the sake of letting go.

Atsumu came back with flowers on his hands

_I had loved you with all my heart_

"White Chrysanthemums? They're beautiful but is this some kind of prank?"

"Wow Omi, didn't know yer familiar with the names of the flowers. But rude! I'm not a jerk all the time ya' know"

"Well, thank you for these, and also for the advice. Can't believe that worked, he even smiled."

Sakusa Kiyoomi laughed for the last time. Not literally the last, but the last one that Atsumu will listen to eagerly.

"Thank you Miya, I appreciate it," 

"Yer welcome, Omi-kun"

His head started to hurt, he opened his eyes for a second and breathe the fresh air. Blinking as the sky stares at him. The moon must be in a waxing crescent phase, he noted as he stood up. He guessed there's no point in sitting down and reminiscing some memories. 

But before he could move, a small petal landed on his nose. Looking up, beside a small window with lamps lays a pot full of beautiful fresh flowers.  
  


Alstroemeria flowers.  
  


How nice and thoughtful they look. Atsumu tried to climb a mini staircase to observe the beauty even closer. He chuckled as he reached his destination. Atsumu, before, never gave these flowers attention; his perspective changed when he received those flowers from a very close someone, a close someone he considered a friend.

He never would have thought that he would get this close to someone, especially if that someone is very highly energetic. Mostly giving out his 120% all the time. Atsumu admired him, but sometime he would be annoyed by how that friend of him won't shut up. Atsumu eventually gave up as he listened instead.

All this time, he underestimated him, never took him seriously. Well, he did take him seriously if the situation is needed to be taken seriously, but most of the time there were literally no serious scenarios. Atsumu didn't notice that someone is always watching him, like a father protecting his son. Atsumu even comparing him with an owl. 

But after that one life-changing scenario, their friendship strengthen more and grew even deeper. 

His team mate, showing up to his apartment complex one day, holding out gorgeous flowers of different colors.

"Hey Tsumu-Tsumu! First of all, sorry about this, I don't know your favorite color so I chose all of them," 

"Huh, what's-"

"Tsumu-Tsumu, I noticed that you really love flowers, you even know their symbolism and their scientific names! If that's would you call it..."

Atsumu laughed for the first time after getting his heart broken.

"Uhm, I don't really know what to say... thank ya' I guess, Bok- wait why though?" 

"To show how much I love you! Kinda notice something bad did happen so Akaashi helped me! We picked this together! Though, he said I should give it to you personally," 

Before Atsumu could speak, Bokuto Koutarou held the flowers to the former's face and laughed.

_Lasting friendship_

"I did my research Tsum-Tsum! These are Alstroemeria flowers! Symbolizes my love and our strong friendship!" 

Atsumu cried on the spot, letting Bokuto see the vulnerable side of him. 

(Also letting the setter cry on his shoulders)

Atsumu laughed as the wind visited them again. After that, he started to appreciate the amazing flowers. He bowed in goodbye and carefully step back on to the rusty staircase. He's feeling a bit... free.

Like the heavy feelings on his chest was gone, eyes clearer than before. And just know, he noticed he could run and jump. He was enjoying the view while he walked that he forgot he could feel the air against his skin with running.

So he did, he ran around the garden feeling like a little kid again. Rolling around the grass, laughing like an idiot as his eyes sort of feel tired. 

He was walking a lot earlier, but as he lay down on the grass, looking up to the stars, he only noticed now that he's feeling a bit tired. 

Why now though? Was it because he ran too much? Though, he was walking awfully a lot earlier but never seemed to occur to him that he's exhausted. Only know as he noticed the falling petals above him.

Looks a lot like snow. 

Atsumu loves flowers, he knows every meaning and their scientific names. He was always teased because it was such a girly thing to do. but he didn't care. He loves them and took the time to learn about them whenever there are no volleyball practices. Everyone he loves and adores, each and every one of them, he gave them flowers.

His parents, his friends, his former and current team mates, even to his brother. (Which made Osamu happy yet annoying as he teased the crap out of him)

All of them.

  
Atsumu glanced at the flower that was floating above. Gently and surely, laying on top of him.  
  


A Myrtle flower  
  


Atsumu blinked, droplets of water in the corner of his eyes falling down due to gravity. 

He remembered this flower. 

The flower that reminded him he loves himself. A flower that was there when nobody was. A sign that love is not just for romantic nor platonic love. 

A sign that _loving yourself_ is love too. 

A sign that it's not selfish to love yourself. That kind of love would never, ever be selfish. 

After a bunch of crying and hating himself whenever he looked at the mirror, Fate must have chanced him with meeting this pretty flower. At first glance, Atsumu knew among all the flowers there could be, no one would ever top this flower. 

A flower that means-

_...loving yourself_. 

  
The wind, for the nth time of the day, visited them again but with a much cooler breeze than before.

Atsumu stared at the flowers before smelling it. He would never get tired of the aroma this flower would give. He let go of the flower, letting the wind danced with it for the night, with all the other petals fall upon him.

He's getting tired, his eyes begging him to close it. Atsumu, feeling something's bad is gonna happen, let his eyes suffer. 

He started getting head aches, and his body feels heavy all of a sudden. He looked around the field, just plain old grass with different kinds of flowers decorating around it.

He tried standing up, but he felt like the land was about to swallow him. He exhaled a long sigh, before noticing a bunch of flowers surrounding him. 

He tried to remember a memory with these flowers, but he couldn't recall a thing.

Red roses and Hydrangeas surrounding him. Atsumu wondering and thinking. No one ever gave these kinds of flowers to him nor he ever gave someone these flowers.

He tried to remember, head aching and eyes were swollen. His body got worse and eyelids threatening to close them.

He watched as one rose above a small hill, away from where Atsumu is laying, abruptly burning itself.

_Oh_

_Oh..._

He remembered everything.

A road, a small child, a truck, people everywhere, blood spilling from his mouth, the faded sirens in the background, and most of all, his brother's terrified face.

The feeling of life leaving his body, his soul searching and must have ended here in the garden. The feeling of pain before it was replaced with peace.

  
He had _died_

And suddenly, his lungs breathe. His body became as light as a feather. Hair swaying with the grass. Eyelids blinking with a much-focused vision. The land was not suffocating him anymore.

He smiled, he rubbed his tears away and gazed at the flowers again.

He let out a sigh he didn't know he was keeping. One by one, as time passes, he noticed more flowers surrounding him. Pink Carnations, Daffodils, Rosemary, White Chrysanthemums, and a bunch more Atsumu couldn't keep count.

The Myrtle flower came back, but instead of landing on his face, it landed on his chest where the heart was located. 

He chuckled, laughter turning into sobs as the wind danced with the grass, maybe for the last time.

He glanced at the roses for the last time. Among all the flowers that were present, he took notice of the red roses first.

He knows who's behind these red roses.

Osamu must have gotten it for him. Sad to say he never received it personally while he was alive. Oh, how cool and nice would that be? For once he wanted to experience that. They may insult each other and fight all the time; but no greater love would be than a love you have for your first friend, enemey and most important of all, sibling. 

  
_I love you_

  
All the flowers he knew and loved were starting to fade, shining as it did so. He was surprised to see that the flowers aren't the only one that was fading...

...but he too, is slowly fading.

The other end of his body, where his feet lie, started to mix with the air. Small sparkles of light and rainbow appearing.

_So this is goodbye, huh?_

Atsumu smiled

_Well, that was a fun ride. I guess I really need to go._

The light reaching on to his chest, there were only a few flowers left, but he didn't seem to mind.

He closed his eyes, wishing and thanking his brother, family, friends, and his teammates, former and current, or in general, all the people who he loves with all his heart. Wishing them happiness, wishing them to take care of the flowers he had given to them, and thanking them for accepting a simple, lovable yet annoying guy like Atsumu.

He smiled as the wind carried him to a place where forever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for reading it!
> 
> This was supposed to be for Atsumu week but it got a little late, I guess? Haha. ( I actually wrote this on the first day of Atsumu week but never got the time to edit and publish it, so here ya' go!) 
> 
> Please do leave a comment, I want to hear your thoughts and your opinions! (Please do, I really love reading other people's thoughts about my fic)
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe! Much love <3


End file.
